Feelings
by PikoNekoPiko
Summary: Uta Piko  OC  is in the library trying to read when Utatane Piko enters. What will happen since both are so alike? And when Uta Piko tells Utatane Piko a shocking ability? Yaoi! rated M


_***Hello, this is Piko. I am actually just like the VOCALOiDPiko in everything except in appearance. I hope you enjoy this Fanfic. It's what I think would happen if Piko and I ever met. My name in here is Piko so I'm Piko and he's Piko U.***_

I looked around. No one was in the library, as usual. I was drawing while listening to a song from the new VOCALOiDUtatanePiko. I was attracted to him more than all the other VOCALOiDs.I didn't stress over it because I really didn't stress over anything. I sighed when I heard the door of the library open, most likely a couple going to the town records section for fun. I looked at the intruder of my silence, and if I could show feelings, I would have gasped. At first I thought that he was just a cosplayer, but then I thought _those eyes are too real to be contacts. _UtatanePiko had just stepped in the library. He was dressed in normal clothes and hiding his tail, but there was no doubt. If his character was more popular, there might have been a lot of press. But he was all alone. He saw me looking at him and walked over.

'Excuse me, but could you tell me where the manga is?' he asked. I blinked.

'UtatanePiko, liking manga? I didn't know you liked that.' I said without feeling. He blinked, his expression never changing.

'I didn't think anyone would recognize me in normal close, also since I'm the leased loved VOCALOiD. Piko said. 'What's your name?'

'UtaPiko.' I answered him. We both looked at each other and he sat down.

'Are you a boy or girl?' he asked.

'Well, that's the weird part. I can change genders.' I said** (ok, I can't do that but if I could I totally would)**

'Well then,what gender are you now?' Piko asked.

'Boy.'

'And how do you change?' Piko asked.

'If I knew, I would tell you.' I said. Suddenly, the library door burst open and in came Kagamine Len, one of the more popular VOCALOiD's.

'Wow… two in one day. That's unexpected.' I remarked, emotionless. I looked up as Piko grabbed my arm and ran to the back of the library. I wondered what was going on, but I didn't say a word. We ran out the back and didn't stop until we were at the abandon park. I put my hands on my knees. 'What. The. Hell.' I said. Piko looked up.

'I'm sorry. It's just I'm hiding from my fellow VOCALOiD's right now. My friend, Miki, is saying I stole all of Miku's leeks and I don't really want to go back to the place where there is a psychotic girl wanting to kill me over a disgusting veggie.' He said. I looked at him.

'That's all good, but why did you drag me along?' I asked.

'You look like me, only with black hair and a purple eye. By the way, why are you wearing an eye patch?' he asked. I took a deep breath and looked him in the eye.

'My right eye is the same as yours.' I told him. He looked at me.

'How? Why?' he asked.

'The day before you came out, I got ran over by a VOCALOiD truck and lost an eye. Your Master said he would give me one that would be better than the one I lost. I took him up on his offer and so I got the same eye as you.' I said.

'Really? Can I see?' he asked. I slowly took off the eye patch, revealing a blue eye with music bars in it. He reached and slowly brushed my black hair out of the way. Two eyes that looked the same saw each other. Slowly, Piko bent down closer. Our lips touched.

'PIKO!' came a very loud and a very near dead voice. Kagamine Len tackled Piko to the ground and started beating on him. 'Where. Have. .' Every word he hit Piko. '.. .' After going on for about five minutes I got up and picked up Len.

'Hi.' I said.

'Put me down now.' Len shouted.

'Ok, Shota' I said and threw him in the mud puddle. While he was trying to get up, I grabbed Piko's hand and ran.

'Where are we going?' he panted. I looked back.

'My house.' I said. We kept running until we came in front of a rundown apartment. I looked at him. 'I live by myself. I know it isn't much but at least it has a roof.' I led him inside. We walked up and I unlocked the old, falling apart door. I opened it into a shaggy two room apartment. 'Want some tea?' I asked Piko. He looked me and collapsed. '…'


End file.
